gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 26
Yang and Delico start their search for Erica, Alex recalls some surprising events and Granny Joel confronts Marco for her granddaughter's disappearance. Meanwhile, at the Monroe mansion, Worick and Miles come to a shocking conclusion whilst Striker makes his unexpected arrival. Full Synopsis Yang and Delico are asking around if people had seen Erica anywhere when Yang notices Loretta Cristiano's car go by. Delico then confirms that something had occurred at the Guild and wonders if the representative was okay but Yang replies that he would be fine considering the personnel that was with him. In Alex's flashbacks she sees disturbing events that occurred in her life prior to her joining with the Benriya before waking up with water in her eyes to Nic giving her a cup of tea. After asking how Loretta and the baby were and mulling over her flashback she asks if she had met Nic before. He looks to be about to answer but suddenly shifts into action and opens the door to "Bastard" employees. They tell Nic that Loretta wants him to protect her while Galahad was away and that Connie had also gone missing, visibly surprising both Nic and Alex. Nic immediately puts a coat on and leaves, telling a reluctant Alex to stay put within the office. At "Bastard" Loretta arrives in a hurry but is shocked to see Marco in a state due to Connie's disappearance. Suddenly a livid Granny Joel smashes Marco in the face with her cane, furiously berating him for letting such a thing happen to Connie, and tries to strike him again but she is stopped by Nic. She irately storms off with Loretta looking concernedly at Marco and at Granny Joel. Outside Joel walks home in the rain and Nic nonchalantly puts his coat over her to shield her from the rain. She then tearfully asks Nic to retrieve even just a small portion of Connie's body so that Marco could see her again with Nic abruptly leaving without a trace. Over at the Monroe mansion, Miles and Worick discuss the attacks on the Guild and who was behind them, with Miles hinting that the Destroyers could be responsible due to Marco Adriano being an ex-Hunter from a previous incarnation. Worick then asks about Daniel Monroe and Miles replies that Ivan was investigating it. Worick then gravely implies that Ivan must be a mole due to his suspicious behaviour in past Twilight-based events. The two hurriedly rush to Daniel's office to find no-one there. Miles suddenly gets a call from Diego saying there was a problem downstairs as Striker arrives at the mansion asking if Daniel Monroe was in. Back in "Bastard" as Loretta is tending to Marco's injuries, the latter explains about Hunters and about Striker. Loretta then suddenly takes her clothes off and asks for others to be brought to her. As she dresses herself again, she orders her men to search for Connie discreetly with Marco complaining in the background. Loretta then tells Marco that, it was her turn to repay him for serving the Cristiano Family for so long. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5